


Gingerbread Coffee

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Christmas, Coffee, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal knows how to get what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Gingerbread"

"What are you doing at my door at six AM?" Peter demanded.

"Commandeering your snow day," Neal replied cheerfully.

When Peter's frown deepened into a glare, Neal held up a thermos enticingly. "I brought coffee!"

"Italian Roast?" Peter still sounded disgruntled, but less like he was thinking of shooting Neal.

"Better!" Neal handed over the thermos and then let himself in.

As he was taking off his scarf, he heard Peter open the thermos and take a deep sip.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"Gingerbread!"

Peter groaned. "Ugh!"

Neal turned and saw El coming down the stairs in her bathrobe. "Hey Neal," she said.

"Hon, Neal brought me _gingerbread_ coffee!" Peter complained.

El immediately grabbed the thermos from his hand. "I love gingerbread coffee!" She took a deep sip. "Mmmm. That's fantastic! Neal, please come in! I'll make breakfast."

Neal determinedly didn't smirk at Peter as he passed.


End file.
